She's a Wildflower
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: "She's a wildflower Just waitin' on a sunny day Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah Trying to find the perfect place to grow She's a wildflower" Auslly. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally nor do I own the song She's a Wildflower by Lauren Alaina, which this story is based on. I really do recommend listening to this song sometime, even if you're not a big fan of Lauren or country music.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I'm still working on writing What We're About and I am determined to finish that story but I was listening to this song the other day and I knew I had to write a story from it. I hope you like it!**

Ally Dawson was one of those girls who had a hard time fitting in at school. It wasn't that she wasn't a "people" person or anything, people just looked past her as if she was invisible. Of course she wasn't completely alone. She had her best friend, Trish, but none of the other girls ever accepted them as a part of their group.

"Hey, Dorkson, nice sweater! My grandma owns one just like it!" a blonde haired girl

It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or smart because she was, even though she sometimes doubted herself but she always had Trish there to pep her back up.

"Don't listen to her, Ally. She's just an ignorant snot."

"Trish," Ally scolded, drawing out the vowel of her name.

Normally, Ally loved to go to school but there were days that she felt alone and that she couldn't go to school to face the rest of the world. There were also some days that she just wanted to turn and run away as far as she could go but she wasn't about to let her classmates get the best of her. She knew that if she continued to let them shove her to the back of the line and make her feel worthless, that her torment would only continue.

And then there was that one boy. Austin Moon, the lead guitar player in the school band. He was absolutely gorgeous but Ally knew that a girl like her would never have a chance to be with a guy like him. Along with his good looks, Austin was one of the most popular boys in school. Ally's has had a crush on him since middle school but she hasn't dared to tell a single soul about it, not even Trish.

One of Ally's favorite hobbies was writing songs. It was something she had started to do when she was little and pretty much all of her songs were about cotton candy and rainbows and whatever made her happy at the time. As she grew older though, her writing skill increased and her songs developed more meaning behind them. She loved her songs and loved to sing them in her practice room when she was alone. Not even her own father had heard her songs.

When she turned 15, her dad started to let her work in the store that he owned, Sonic Boom. Since she started working, she didn't have as much time to write but every so often when the store had a brief time where there were no customers, she'd pull out her song book and jot down some lyrics or a melody that stuck out in her head.

_She's a wildflower  
Just waitin' on a sunny day  
Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow_

Her latest song was her absolute favorite. It still wasn't 100% finished but she took every chance she had to add to it and fix it up. This was going to be the song that would change everything and hopefully make it better

Every night before she went to sleep, Ally would look out her window and make a wish on the stars. She wishes for things to be different, for people to see her as someone and not just look past her as if she's invisible. She wants to be somebody that others can look at and say that she's made an impact on their life.

(page break)

The next morning, just like any other weekday, Ally got up and got ready for school. She pulled on her favorite red shirt and a pair of jeans. Grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table she made her way out the door and headed for the school.

Ally walked through the doors and began to head towards her locker. Suddenly, she felt herself collide with something solid and she fell backwards onto her backside.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me help you."

She knew that voice. Clenching her eyes closed even tighter, she hoped and prayed that she'd open them and it'd be someone totally different.

After a minute of having her eyes closed, she opened them to the bright florescent lights of the hallway, blinking a couple times to clear her vision. A very masculine hand was held out in her direction as she gained her focus back. Her eyes moved from the hand up the person's arm, well at least she knew it was a boy, and finally settled on a mop of bright blonde hair and brilliant hazel brown eyes.

_Oh, just take me now._ She thought to herself because the person she'd bumped into was none other that Austin Moon.

"Are you okay?" he repeated, still holding out his hand to her.

Unable to find the words to speak on her tongue, Ally just nodded her head and accepted the boy's offer to help her off the floor. Once she was on her feet, she settled on looking anywhere except for his face, she knew if she did her face would turn as red as her shirt and her knees would begin to feel like jello.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ran into you. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you sure that you're okay," the blonde boy babbled.

"I-I'm fine. Th-th-thank you," she smiled and, unable to hold herself back anymore, looked up into his eyes.

Austin returned a smile at her and they just stood there in silence for a moment.

"Um, I should, uh," Ally stumbled over her words, "I have to get to class."

She turned to walk away and heard Austin call after her.

"Okay. See you around, Ally."

Her heart jumped in her chest. He knew her name. Austin Moon knew her name! Before she could stop it, a warm smile spread across her face and she could already feel like things were finally beginning to change.

Once she got to class, she pulled out her songbook and wrote down a couple more lyrics that popped into her head.

_Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah  
Trying to find the perfect place to grow  
She's a wildflower_

"What are you writing?"

Ally jumped at the sound of the male's voice from her left. She looked up and once again there he was. Austin Moon.

"Uh, it's just, um, I'm just," she wasn't sure if she should lie of just tell the truth. "I'm writing a song."

Well, guess her brain decided to make the decision for her.

"Really," he asked, another mega-watt smile plastered on his lips. Ally had to mentally scold herself to look away from his mouth before she could do something that he'd probably regret. "I didn't know that you wrote music, can I see it?"

"It's, uh, it's not finished."

"Oh, alright then," Austin replied, sounding slightly disappointed.

"When it's done, I'll show it to you."

"Thanks, Ally. Maybe sometime we could write a song together or something."

"Okay."

"Okay."

(page break)

Later that day, Ally's working at Sonic Boom and during her break she heads up to the practice room to work on her song. She flipped open to the page in her book and, since no one was around, she started to sing.

_She was the kind of girl that never quite fit in_

_Holes in her shoes and freckles on her skin_

_Every time she saw those school doors open wide_

_She'd wanna turn around and run back home and hide_

_Yeah yeah yeah, oh_

_Got used to being stuck at the back of the line_

_The kind that kept her head down most of the time_

_Secret dreams 'bout the boy in the high school band_

_And then wake up thinking she'd never had a chance_

She sang this song with more heart than she ever had with any other song that she's written before. Maybe it was because it was based on her own life, even though most of her songs were, she felt like this one hit close to home with her.

Once she got to the chorus, she could feel all the emotions from the song bubbling out of her and a small smile crawled onto her face.

_She's a wildflower_

_Just waitin' on a sunny day_

_Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow_

_Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah_

_Trying to find the perfect place to grow_

_She's a wildflower_

_She's a wildflower_

When she was just about to move into the next verse, she heard the door to the store open and abruptly stopped. She got up from her seat at the piano and made her way to the lower level of the store.

"Hi, Welcome to Sonic Boom. Is there anything I can help you find today?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Then she finally noticed who it was.

"Are you following me or something?" Ally asks and a small laugh escaped from between her lips at the blonde boy standing by the counter.

"Now is that any way to talk to a customer?" Austin jokes.

Ally lets out another giggle. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can help you find?"

"Actually, I'm looking for this girl. You see, she's really beautiful, but I don't think she even realizes it because she doesn't seem to do well with others attention. I'm hoping to help her come out of her shell though. Have you seen her?" All the while he was saying this he took steps and stopped so he was standing right in front of Ally.

"Hmmm, I don't know if I can help you with that. This is, after all, a music store." She jokes back. "but, in the meantime, I finished my song, and I promised you that I'd show it to you. Come on up to my practice room and I'll show it to you."

Ally barely had time to gesture to the stairs before Austin grabbed onto her hand and pulled her up the steps. It felt so good to have her had in his. He must be really excited to check out her song.

(page break)

"So, here it it," Ally says opening up to the page once again in her book.

Austin pauses and reads it over and Ally catches herself watching him as his eyes dart across the page. He smiles and turns to her and she shakes her head, pretending like she hadn't just been staring at him.

"It's really good, I like the lyrics a lot. Would you mind singing it for me? I wanna hear how it sounds."

"I can't," Ally says, now avoiding looking at Austin.

"Why not?"

"Because I have really bad stage fright and I've never even sang any of my songs in front of anyone, not even my dad."

"How do you know, if you've never tried?"

Ally looked up at him expecting to be receiving a judgmental look from his hazel eyes but what she saw in his eyes gave her a little confidence boost. She didn't know what it was about this boy that could make her change her mind so easily.

"Okay, then. Here it goes."

_She was the kind of girl that never quite fit in_

_Holes in her shoes and freckles on her skin_

_Every time she saw those school doors open wide_

_She'd wanna turn around and run back home and hide_

_Yeah yeah yeah, oh_

Got used to being stuck at the back of the line

_The kind that kept her head down most of the time_

_Secret dreams 'bout the boy in the high school band_

_And then wake up thinking she'd never had a chance_

She's a wildflower

_Just waitin' on a sunny day_

_Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow_

_Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah_

_Trying to find the perfect place to grow_

_She's a wildflower_

_She's a wildflower_

She could feel Austin's eyes on her as she focused on the music, trying to hide the fact that her cheeks were beginning to heat up and were probably as red as a tomato. Her voice transitioned smoothly as she became more confident in herself and she moved into the next verse.

_She makes a wish on every single star she sees_

_Yeah somewhere deep down she still believes_

_She prays every night before she goes to bed_

_Pretty soon her luck is gonna change_

_She just doesn't know it yet_

She's a wildflower

_Just waitin' on a sunny day_

_Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow_

_Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah_

_Trying to find the perfect place to grow_

_She's a wildflower_

_She's a wildflower_

She takes a quick look over at Austin and is please by the smile on his face as she repeats the chorus on last time and finishes out her song.

_She's a wildflower_

_Just waitin' on a sunny day_

_Just waitin' on the winds of change to blow_

_Just a red hot spark that's looking for a little flame, yeah_

_Trying to find the perfect place_

_Yeah she's trying to find a place_

_She's a wildflower that's waiting on a sunny day_

_She's the secret that nobody knows_

_She's a wildflower, _

_she's a wildflower,_

_ she's a wildflower_

"Wow," Ally heard Austin say from beside her on the bench. "That was amazing, Ally."

"Thanks," she replied, turning and smiling up at him. His face was closer than she had thought but she kept her focus on his eyes.

"You're amazing, Ally."

Ally watched as Austin's gazed dropped from her eyes to her lips before moving back up to her eyes again and then he leaned his head in close to her.

Suddenly, Ally's palms began to feel clammy and she felt a slight shiver run her spine. There was also a tingling feeling where their legs were touching. Unsure of what to do, Ally's mind made the decision for her once again as she felt herself lean into Austin and let her eyes flutter shut.

A small amount of pressure could be felt on her lips as Austin's mouth met hers. For a split second she was frozen, but then she leaned into him even more and kissed him back.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I like you a lot, Ally. I have for a long time."

"Really? Because I've liked you for a really long time too, Austin."

His response was to lean in and kiss her again. This time, Ally realized that she'd just had her first kiss. She'd just had her first kiss with Austin Moon and now he was kissing her again.

She had finally felt like she'd found where she was supposed to be. And it was such a blissful feeling.

**A/N: So, I've had the idea for this one shot for a really long time and I've been stuck on what to write for the next chapter in What We're About and I didn't want to leave you all hanging so I decided to type this up for you. It ended up being a lot longer than I intended but I'm fairly satisfied with how this turned out. In case you forgot, this was based on the song 'She's a Wildflower' by Lauren Alaina and I recommend that you check it out. Even if you're not a big fan of country music, it's still an amazing song! Please read and review and let me know what you think or if you have any other ideas for one shots/song fics that you'd like me to write. I love writing stories to dedicate them to people so send me your requests!**

**Love you all!**

**-Mallory**

**PS: Stay Rossome and remember to play it LOUD(er)!**


End file.
